Breaking Point
by RileyBennet
Summary: A story about Faith: The Vampire Slayer. It takes place during season 3 of the series, before she ends up working for the Mayor.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story. This is just the first chapter so far, so I'm kind of trying the site out with it. Your reviews are welcome.

Breaking Point

Chapter 1: This is my life

"Come back here jerk," Faith screams while chasing the ugly vamp. The vampire wasn't just ugly in the ridgey way, but was not even slightly attractive alive. She gains on the non-hottie vamp, her dark hair flailing in the wind. She was always an extremely fast runner, the fastest person she knew. "You are so mine, buddy."

The vamp does a flip off a headstone and is behind her giving a swift kick to her back. She is instantly on the ground, but not for long. She is up with ease and grace—now facing her opponent.

"Why do you guys always think you can get away," She mumbles while throwing a nice left hook into the vamps face. "Then you think you can just throw some punches," Then kicking him in the face with her left leg and quickly giving a roundhouse with her right. The vamp is on the ground and kind of pissed. With a roar he jumps up and plants his right fist right into her left cheek sending her staggering back. She doesn't lose her cool just gives him a flying jump kick square into his chest. He's on his back and that's when she makes her move. She pulls out a wooden stake and jabs it into his chest turning him into tiny bits of dust.

"That's the third vamp tonight. I'm so glad I didn't have to share with Buffy," Faith says with a smile. She's always thought of any slay made by Buffy sort of a waste. She's never really enjoyed it. Not like Faith anyways. Sure, she's doing some good in the world. Mostly she's just in it for the ass-kicking part.

With that she heads home to her crappy little motel room in the worst part of town. She's never really been accustomed to nice things, but she wouldn't mind having something decent for a change. Oh well, this is my life, and fate made it that way, she thinks to herself. Screw you fate; at least I got some kick-ass skills out of this crappy deal, her thoughts continue. I can at least I'm five by five.


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking Point

Chapter 2: Morning girl

Sunlight pours in through the window. The motel shades do little good against the blinding light of the sun. Faith stirs slowly trying to force herself out of bed.

"11 am? Why am I awake." It was nearly 3 when she came back to her room after a jog back to the hotel. The slaying gave her really bad munchies and she didn't get to sleep till after 4:30 in the morning. She grabs a half empty bag of cheese chips on the motel desk and chews on a few. "Breakfast of champions. At least it is when I eat them." She smirks, looking around noticing she's wasted another great joke on no one.

After her shower Faith throws on some jeans, a tank-top, and some combat boots. Classic Faith kick-ass fashion style. After a quick glance in the mirror she decides to grab a steak for her denim jacket her keys for her pocket and heads out the door. "Another day with the scoobies. Maybe I'll get to spar with Buffy, I've needed a good challenge lately."

The trip to Sunnydale High was extremely uneventful. The sun brought heat to her skin making her feel warm. It was a beautiful day. For a second—Faith almost smiled. Just almost.


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking Point

Chapter 3: Research mode. Again?

"If Cordelia talks about her new conditioning regiment again I'm going to slay her beautician," Buffy says to Xander sounding entirely serious. They walk into the Library together where Faith and Giles were discussing her hunt the night before.

"I get where you're coming from, but you have to admit her hair looks very soft, It also feels soft I might add." Xander makes no attempt to hide his pride at having such a pretty girlfriend.

"Could I get the two of you to focus on anything but your consuming personal lives," Giles says pointedly. His hand resting on his hip as it has a tendency of doing when he's upset, or when he's concerned.

"What's up?" Buffy begins, trying to sound interested.

"What's up is that Faith slayed three vampires in about an hour of patrolling, how many did you see?"

Buffy looks somewhat puzzled, "I dusted three in about the same time. That's usually not normal."

"I should think not. What about the previous night," Giles questions.

"Two," Buffy says quickly.

"Faith?" Giles turns to Faith.

"Three that night too," Faith responds.

"We need to keep better contact. It sounds like something serous could happen at any time." Giles begins to look through a pile of books that his table seem to always have stacked on them.

Willow walks into the library with Cordelia taking about a math test she had just taken. "I knew as soon as I finished the last question that I had a hundred percent on the test."

"I knew as soon as I woke up this morning I'd have to get a new pair of shoes. We're just two completely types of smart." Cordelia says with a mostly sincere smile.

The two of them stop chatting when they see the others. Especially when they look at Giles. His straight face was enough to shut a lion up.

_Wonder no more why I dropped out of school. _Faith thinks to herself. _I'm better at kicking undead tail anyways._

"We need to do some research about what may be happening. The vampires are gathering. Are they gaining new vampire fledglings, or just recruiting from out of town? We need to figure out what they're planning before they have a chance to act." Giles states while beginning to pace in front of them.

"You notice how when we kill more vampires it seems to be less of a sign of good and more of a warning to watch out for something much worse," Buffy questions, looking at everyone one at a time.

"Hey, I'm just here to kill the things, do I really need to be around for the homework?" Faith was really hoping that would work this time.

"Some of the research can be the most fun part... and that didn't make me sound like a total nerd.." Willow's sentence trails off and sort of hangs there for a moment.

"The truth is, you and Buffy can only really hunt after dark. You have an advantage over the vampires. Use this time to find out what your enemy is planning. We'll spend a good part of the day today trying to find some leads," says Giles.

"I just have to go to History. I'll be back in an hour." Buffy heads towards the high swinging doors.

_There goes the girl who's as normal as abnormal gets. _Faith feels she's being unfair and cracks open a book. _This is my world too I guess._


End file.
